


Say My Name

by panicparade



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor Character Death, Tour!fic, death!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Deathfic square on my Trope Bingo Round 2 card.<br/>Title is a song by <i>Florence + The Machine. </i><br/>This has to be one of my least favorite works, only because I think the whole topic has been done over so many in Panic! Bandom that I couldn't find myself writing more about. Which is why it's also not very elaborate.<br/>Un- Betaed, any mistakes pointed out politely would be appreciated :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Deathfic square on my Trope Bingo Round 2 card.  
> Title is a song by _Florence + The Machine._  
>  This has to be one of my least favorite works, only because I think the whole topic has been done over so many in Panic! Bandom that I couldn't find myself writing more about. Which is why it's also not very elaborate.  
> Un- Betaed, any mistakes pointed out politely would be appreciated :)

**Sometimes it annoys Spencer how people seem to make assumptions about them all the time; he gets that it's a part of being in the public eye all the time (not to mention the added problem of teenagers out there with internet access) but someday he can really do without having people assume what kind of person he is based on his interviews and how he behaves on stage.**

The real problem is that what they say about him doesn't bother him as much as what they say about Ryan bothers him Ryan comes first, like always. And though Ryan might never really show it, he hates reading about himself. They look at him in interviews and photo shoots and think that they know all about him; which can't be farther from the truth. They don't know he's the most talkative and energetic guy on the bus, not Brendon; there are days when even Brendon gets irritated with how Ryan just won't shut up while Spencer just finds it adorable ( mostly because he as ways of getting Ryan to stop talking and he enjoys all of them!). They have no idea just how emotional Ryan is and how it's so easy to see how he's feeling just by looking into his eyes.

 

Like they day Ryan opened Spencer's bunk curtains and climbed inside, Spencer didn't need to ask what had happened because the sight of Ryan breaking down (like so many times before because of the same reason, only this time it was worse, so much worse). Later, when his mom called his suspicions were confirmed. And it wasn't only a SpencerRyan thing, when they'd left the bunk thirty minutes later and walked into the lounge one look at Ryan had Brendon and Jon dropping everything and wrapping the two of them in a hug. The four of them had huddled up on the couch together, holding onto Ryan who shook because of the force of his tears. The next day Spencer had flown back to Vegas holding onto Ryan.

 

Ryan didn't speak at the funeral, not because he didn't have anything to say, on the contrary he had diaries filled with words, but because he couldn't stop crying for long enough to say anything. He'd just sat there at the side-lines, surrounded by Spencer's family and watched people who were only family by name, come forward and talk about the one person Ryan had always wanted to make proud. They'd left right after the funeral, catching the next flight back.

 

As Ryan grew quieter in interviews and more dramatic in stage shows people started going on about how Ryan Ross kept his emotions inside and how Ryan Ross didn't care. Spencer would have had an epic rockstar meltdown had he not been more focused on getting Ryan back to normal. It took time, as most important things with Ryan did (like the fact that it took them so many years to realise that they'd stopped being just  best friends years and years ago), but Spencer was nothing if patient and it wasn't like he was alone in this; Brendon and Jon were just as resilient. And it might have taken a few weeks bit the day Spencer woke up to the sound of Ryan talking loudly and animatedly to Zack, who might have been rolling his eyes but made no efforts to stop Ryan, about some dream he had, Spencer was reminded once again of how he would do anything to keep that smile on Ryan's face.


End file.
